Opération MyFanVersaire
by Alos Detrack
Summary: Aujourd'hui est un jour important. Aujourd'hui, Myfanwi fête son anniversaire. Et tout est bon pour lui faire une surprise.
_Bonsoir, je me présente Alos Detrack, une jeune auteure qui n'a pas beaucoup d'expérience en l'écriture. Ce texte est destiné à la fanbase, et plus précisément à Myfanwi pour son anniversaire. J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, ils font toujours plaisir et m'aident à m'améliorer._

* * *

 **Joyeux MyFanVersaire !**

Lorsque Fanta quittait son île pour se rendre en France, c'était toujours pour une bonne raison. Déjà que le climat froid de la métropole lui faisait horreur, sa femme, son chien et son chat lui manquaient terriblement et ses abonnés le réclamaient au bout de trois jours sans contenu alors il n'allait pas s'amuser à faire un voyage de huit heure de vol pour un rien ! D'ailleurs, heureusement qu'il y avait quelqu'un pour le récupérer à l'aéroport, il n'aurait pas eu la force d'appeler un taxi. Ce fut en plein milieu du Hall de sortie qu'une boule d'énergie vêtu du rouge sautillant dans tous les sens se jeta sur lui.

« Oui, bonjour à toi aussi Bob. » grogna le réunionnais sous l'emprise du plus jeune. Même si Fanta était plus grand et imposant que son ami, ce dernier n'en restait pas moins intenable.

« Mon p'tit Fanfan, tu m'as tellement manqué ! » s'exclama le Pyrobarbare.

Il l'entraina alors jusqu'à sa voiture tout en commençant un long un long monologue qui dura la durée du trajet jusqu'à l'antre du Lennon. Une fois arrivé à son appartement, Bob et Fanta se dirigèrent dans le bureau qui servait de lieu de tournage du youtuber français. Sur le bureau se trouvait un ordinateur, trônant parmi des cadavres de canettes et de figurines. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé situé à côté de l'ordinateur, et en attendant que ce dernier s'allume le réunionnais entama la discussion.

« Tout est prêt ?

\- Oui, j'ai tout prévu. Mahyar se charge de la communauté et de la Fanbase, et Krayn, Fred et Seb sont censés l'amener à l'endroit prévu.

\- Super, pour une fois que tout à l'air de se dérouler selon le plan… J'espère juste que tout se passera bien.

\- T'inquiète pas Fanta ! Si jamais il y a un problème, Mahyar m'appellera. Mais maintenant, voyont voir si tu peux vaincre… EL POLLO LOCO ! » Et d'un mouvement sec, il dégaina sa manette près à défendre son titre contre son ami.

* * *

Krayn avait peur. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter. Fred et Seb n'avaient pas besoin de lui pour attraper cette fille, non ? Il retient un long soupir, en pensant à son live interrompu par l'arrivée des Grenier. Ce fut le sourire mauvais de Fred qui provoqua en lui un mauvais pressentiment. Il leur avait dit qu'il ferait tout son possible pour aider à l'anniversaire de l'auteur, mais servir d'appât, ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu. Car c'était pour cette raison même que Seb l'avait déposé sur le seuil de la porte d'une certaine Myfanwi, l'une des plus grandes auteurs de la Fanbase. Ce fut au bout de plusieurs minutes durant lesquels il essaya –sans succès- de se calmer. Il sonna à la porte, et au bout d'une dizaine de seconde, la porte s'ouvra. Une jeune femme aux yeux embués de sommeil se tenait devant lui. Soudainement, son visage s'éclaira et elle lui sauta dans les bras.

« Krayn ! Si c'est un rêve laissez-moi dormir ! »

Un sourire gêné lui répondit, alors qu'elle le tira vers l'intérieur sans apercevoir les deux ombres qui se glissèrent derrière elle. Soudain, la jeune femme fut tirée vers l'arrière, et sa dernière vision avant de s'évanouir fut celle d'un bouclier fonçant vers son visage.

« Terminé ! Enfin de compte, même dans la vie réelle ça fonctionne, la technique du bouclier pour assommer des gens » s'exclama Fred, un sourire au lèvre.

« Tu n'as même pas vérifié si elle était vivante ou non ! » le taquina gentiment le streamer.

L'homme à la chemise hawaïenne grogna pour la forme, puis pris l'auteur dans ces bras pour l'installer dans une voiture.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, la jeune femme se réveilla avec un terrible mal de crâne, marmonnant quelque chose propos de méthodes de kidnapping et bouclier. En se redressant, elle remarqua qu'elle se trouvait dans une petite pièce, isolée des chuchotements lui parvenant de l'autre pièce. D'un mouvement décidé, elle traversa la pièce et fit claquer la porte, bien décidée d'exprimer sa colère envers les malpropres qui l'avait kidnappée. Encore qu'ils l'aient réveillé, passe encore, mais on ne rentre pas dans l'antre de Myfanwi sans risquer de réveiller Dark-Fanwi. Non mais oh.

Alors qu'elle alla dans l'autre pièce plongée dans la pénombre, un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre. Elle mit quelques secondes à identifier l'air de la chanson « joyeux anniversaire », alors qu'une lumière éblouissante s'alluma et qu'un boulet de canon se précipita vers elle. Myfan eu à peine le temps de penser que c'était la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, tout en reconnaissant Bob Lennon, et toute la team aventure, la fanbase et Fanta qui l'acclamait juste à côté d'un énorme gâteau recouvert de bougies en forme de livre.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Tout compte fait, Fred et Seb étaient pardonnés.

 **FIN**


End file.
